


To: someone I won’t miss

by Starysky205



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Original Work
Genre: I Tried, I do actually have melodies for them, I don't play any instruments, I may or may not have recorded myself singing these, I'm Sorry For My Voice, Other, as these are particularly tailored around it, but not in chords??, idk how to explain this, if you guys are interested, mostly poetry writen in the song format, not in sheet music, now with actual singing as of chapter 4, please read Iris first, so it's not a song song, the title is basically what Zoe named the album, writing this was very easy actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205
Summary: I know I said Tera was gonna be the last DEH fic, but I mentioned Zoe writing songs in Iris, so like, these happened.





	1. A love song out of a tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606035) by [Starysky205](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starysky205/pseuds/Starysky205). 



Would you stay with me?

Till the dying light

To the last breath gone

Till the kiss goodnight

Would you scream for me?

When my throat’s gone raw

My mistakes gone south

Till you can’t no more

Met the worst of ways

But loved you all the same

Would you come with me?

If I asked you to

Through any kind of land

Till we can’t move on

Would you comfort me?

From what pains us both

Long as it took

Till my eyes gave out

Met the worst of ways

But loved you all the same


	2. One with angry tears

What’s the point of sorry,

If there were no regrets?

What’s the point of worries,

When no one really cared?

What’s the point in stories,

When all’s been said and done?

And what’s the point in knowing,

Why you chose to be gone?

You call yourself a coward

And I have to agree

Cause only fearful idiots

Trick you before they leave

What’s the point in pretending,

You’re something that you’re not

What’s the point in denying?

Everything you brought?

What of those who followed,

What made you take them with?

Did you really drag them,

Or did they want to come?

You call yourself a coward

And I have to agree

Cause only fearful idiots

Trick you before they leave

Why am now playing,

This awful twisted game?

Where everyone tries to build you

As nothing but a fake

Why am I now mourning,

For you and what you meant?

When everything that made you

Was but wrath and pain

You call yourself a coward

And I have to agree

Cause only fearful idiots

Trick you before they leave


	3. One about forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one’s more bittersweet than anything

Gone is the voice that would haunt me

But gone is the laughter as well

Gone all the screaming and fighting

But gone all the moments held close

Gone is the stench and the pounding

But gone is the humming the same

Gone way too far from my reach

Gone like you’d threatened it’d be

Gone is the hatred I carried

Remorse has taken its place

Gone is the fear you had left me

But I refuse to forget

Gone with the problems

But only rose more

Gone are the lovers

Too soon to let go

Gone way too far from my reach

Gone like you’d threatened it’d be


	4. One About Tragic Love (sung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry about my singing


	5. One With Angry Tears (sung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one!


	6. One About Forgiveness (sung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my terrible voice


End file.
